When Sae Attacks
by blind owl
Summary: News report, when laughter and annying voices are heard. We'll be tracking 'em down.


Disclaimer:

Me: I won't say it! I WON'T!

Sae: Say it, say it.

Me: NO!

Sae: Say it or the microphone, the katana and the camera obscura gets it!

Me: Ceh…I'm never gonna leave them ever again when I have a toilet break! I Don't own Fatal Frame. Happy? Now give them back!

Sae: Ahahaha! (laughs crazily)

Author's Note: Never, ever leave your favourite things when Sae' s around. Whaaaaaaa…( cries)

On with the story…..

When Sae Attacks

……………………..

It all started at Rei's house.

(Living Room)

Mio: It's starting! Hurry up!

Itsuki: Leave a seat for me.

The sounds of butterflies fighting were heard.

Mio: MAYU! MUTSUKI! STOP FIGHTING!

Mayu: (In butterfly language. Yes, it's translated) I'm seating on the rose!

Mutsuki: (also in butterfly language) No. I AM!

Mio: They'll never stop. I KNOW! (tip toed to the garden) I hope Miku will never know about this. Teehee.

2 minutes later….

Mio: Here! I've got so many roses! Sit wherever you want! Now, shut up. The news on!

Mayu: (Butterfly language) Since when do you watch the news?

Itsuki: SHHHH! IT'S STARTING.

Some lady with spectacles (a.k.a the reporter): Special News Report. You're with me---

Miku: Isn't that Rei?

Miku joined them.

Mio: Sure looks like her.

Mayu and Mutsuki: (Butterfly language) SHhh!

Reporter: Kurosawa Rei. On our special News Report, you'll see heaps of surprises presented by moi. Ehehe.

Yuu: Is that Rei? So, she got the job! Well done!

Yuu joined them too.

Rei: Ehm, today, we'll see the furious ghost and the frightening sounds that villagers had reported during these days. Oh! Looks like we've got a victim, I mean someone we can ask. Ahah.

Rei chased one of the villagers.

Azami: (terrified) What do you want?

Rei: Oh no! MY MAKE-UP!Why, you little---

------------------------Commercial Break-------------------------------------------------

Mio: Oh man, that's the part I want to watch. Curse you NEWS!

Itsuki: TOILET BREAK!

Akane barged in from the front door.

Akane: See yea later Mikoto. Let's shop again!

Mikoto: Bye girlfriend!

Akane: (chewing her chewing gum) Oh hi! Sorry I'm Late. What are you guys like doing?

Mayu: (butterfly language) We're watching the news!

Akane: That is like totally boring. I'm gonna like take a bath and like talk with my boyfriend.

---------------------------------News Song-------------------------------

Itsuki: This song's quite catchy. Tatapapapara. (Itsuki started to hum)

Everyone in the room: Shhhh!

Rei: Back with the news. Sorry about the 'interruption' . Well, now, we're back to the questions.

Azami: I'm innocent I tell yea!

Akane: OMG! Is that like my twin sista? She's on TV? That's so like unfair. Daddy's totally gonna get it. Maybe I'll just stick around with you guys fer like a few minutes or so.

Miku: If you want to then shut up!

Rei: So, do you have any idea about who kept laughing crazily all night long?

Azami: No. I don't know anything. Now, please, can I go?

Rei: Okay, okay! Go! Shoo!

Azami: I'm FREE! (runs like a maniac)

Rei: Now let's ask some other INTELLIGENT villagers not like SOMEONE that I had interviewed just now.

Yuu: Rei' s annoyed. I can see that.

Rei: There's someone! (rushed to the person, I mean ghost with the camera man following her) Mister? Mister! Can I ask you something 'bout this village?

: Oh. Of course!

Rei: But first, what's your name?

: Well, people call me the Ropeman. (Action background music.)

Rei: So, Ropeman. Are you wary about the "furious ghost" attacks?

Ropeman: Well, but of course. Her name is-------------

------------------------Commercial Break-------------------------------------------

Everybody in the living room: DAMN!

Mutsuki: (said something in butterfly language. I didn't catch what he's saying)

Itsuki: (throws his bowl of popcorn at the TV.) BOO!

Miku: I'm certainly not gonna clean that!

Akane: OMG! The news is sooo rude. They can't just cut people when they're saying something.

Miku: By the way, where exactly did you guys get these bunch of roses?

……………………………..News Song……………………………………………

Rei: Back with me, still your reporter on tonight's news, Kurosawa Rei. Sorry about cutting what Ropeman's about to say. He's got emotional problems.

Yuu: Poor guy. I can hear him sulking.

Mio: What's his problem?

Rei: That's all for interviewing the villagers. Now, let's go and investigate the actual place where they could hear these terrible screaming and laughing.

(Rei and the Camera crews ran to the Kurosawa Resident)

Rei: Here we are, the ACTUAL PLACE! Spooky! Look! The bridge. It's almost wrecked. (Rei walked carefully, followed by the camera crews.)

Mio: Yea know, it wasn't like that when I went there. Actually, it was quite beautiful.

Akane: Like, my room is like sooo old style there.

Miku: Could you guys shut up!

Rei: Look! There's someone coming. HIDE!

Some hide behind the screens and some hide in closets.

: Boo!

Rei: KYAAAA!

Camera man: What's wrong!

Itsuki: Please don't cut off, please don't cut this part. YES! THEY DIDN'T!

Camera crew: Rei, honey? What's wrong?

Yuu: Who said that? I'm gonna kill him!

Rei: There's, there's a kid in the closet.

Camera man: (opens the closet)

Little Chitose smiled evilly.

Chitose: If you're loud, Tattooed woman a.k.a Reika will hear yea. Hehe….Sae will too.

Rei and the camera crews: Eeek!

: Run for yea life!

Mio and Mayu: Isn't that our uncle? Kei?

Yuu: He's the one I'm gonna kill. Watch out Kei.

Miku: SHH!

Rei and the rest of the camera crews: Let's get out of here!

Kei: Wait! We haven't investigate yet!

(Too late Kei. They're off like a swarm of bees)

Kei: (sigh)

Reika: kanaME!

Kei: You've got the wrong person!

Brushing woman: Kaname! He's mine! Back off Reika! You city girl!

Reika: NO! I'M THE SPECIAL GIRL HERE!

(15 minutes later)

Kei: Still fighting. Maybe if only I can tip-toed from this scene.

(Laughter and annoying voices could be heard)

Kei: It's what I'm searching for. (opens the camera)

At the living room….

Mio: It's back on!

Everyone ran to their seats.

Kei: (said it in a whispery tone) It's here! Its' here! I'll be replacing Rei. Where is it coming from? Where is it!

Blind Owl: Boo!

Kei: KYAAAA!

Sae: What the hell are you doing here?

Kei: Back off! I've got this camera and I'm not afraid to use it!

Blind Owl: Yeah right. Like that's gonna kill me.

Sae: IT **WILL** KILL ME!

Blind OwL: On the other hand, gimme the camera Kei. Sae, prepare for the ultimate doom! Ohohohoho!

Sae: I'LL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR THINGS! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THAT THING!

Blind Owl: Ohohohoho!

Kei: (sweatdropped) That's it for the news. Have a nice day.)

Itsuki: Over already?

Akane: I'LL NEVER EVER EVER WATCH THE NEWS EVER AGAIN!

Miku: Back to my routine.

Yuu: Rei dear….

Mayu and Mutsuki: (flaps away)

Miku: Wait a minute, where's my beds of roses!

Mio: I CAN EXPLAIN!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That's it! Hope yea like it! Ohohohoho!

Sae: Shut up woman!

Blind Owl: OHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO!


End file.
